


Loranth

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 7, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sci-Fi (sorta), dystopia (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Loranth disease is basically hanahaki disease.  It was brought to Earth from another planet by astronauts who visited the planet that the plant originates from.  You breath in the seeds of the plant, and it feeds on the chemicals you release when you feel unrequited love. It grows in your lungs causing you to cough up flowers.  What happens when the borders close and Leo, Guang-Hong, and Michele are trapped in the Czech Republic with Emil?  How will they survive? And what happens when one of them coughs up the bright yet awful Loranth flowers?





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 18OI AU Week 2019 event for the 18OI discord channel. This is for Day 7 whose prompt was Sci-fi or Dystopian. 
> 
> Loranth is basically hanahaki disease. It was brought to Earth from another planet by astronauts who visited the planet that the plant originates from. The plant feeds on the chemicals you release when you feel unrequited love. There is a surgery to cure it but it removes all your emotions. The surgery removes the part of your brain that produces the chemicals and therefore feelings. If your feelings are requited or you fall out of love with the object of your affection and stop producing the chemicals, the plant dies. If not, and you don't get the surgery then you will die.

Michele was getting ready to go to the competition in the Czech Republic. He finished packing his bags. Leaving them on his bed, he walked into the living room where Sara was grabbing the current novel she was reading.

Michele said, “Are you sure we should go?”

Sara asked, “What do you mean?”

Michele said, “I’ve heard rumors that they are going to close the borders because of the disease.”

Sara said, “They are just that, rumors.  They aren’t going to close the borders, Mickey.  What good would that do? So many people are already infected.”

Michele said, “But. . .”

Sara said, “I am going to Russia to see Mila. You can choose to stay here alone if you want to, but Emil is going to be at your competition.  So at least if something happens you’ll have a friend there.”

Michele said, “Alright.  I’ll go. Be careful and I will see you in a few days?”

Sara nodded.  She picked up her bags and he went back to his room and grabbed his.  On a whim he grabbed the picture of them when his parents were still alive and threw it in his bag.

_I hope Sara is right._

The buzzer for their apartment went off.

Sara yelled, “Cab is here, Mickey.  Let’s go.”

Michele answered, “Coming.”

Once they were at the airport, they went through security and then went to their respective gates. Michele stood at the window and watched his sister’s plane take off towards Russia.  

****

Emil was watching Michele’s freeskate when Leo came up to him with a shocked and scared look on his face.

Emil asked, “What’s wrong?”

Leo stammered, “They’ve closed the borders.”

Emil asked, “What do you mean they’ve closed the borders.  How? And why?

Leo said, “Planes have stopped running.  They aren’t letting anyone cross country borders. . . Loranth disease has killed so many that countries are trying to keep it out by not allowing anyone to cross their borders. Not even citizens.  It says the borders will remain closed until the disease can be gotten under control.”

A tear rolled down Leo’s face as he said, “I can’t even get home and it could be years before I get to go back. I may never see my family again.”

Emil, hugging Leo, said, “We’ll figure something out. All of you can stay with me until we get this figured out. It will be a bit cramped in my apartment but I get the feeling that it’s going be safer for all of us to be together.”

Leo nodded and said, “Thanks.”

Emil said, “Let’s go get Michele and Guang-Hong and let them know what’s going on.  I am pretty sure we can get back to Prague. It’s a three hour drive.”

Leo said, “I actually have a rental car so I could drive us there.”

Emil said, “Well, that takes care of that.  We should also probably go to a grocery store and get what supplies we can.  I have feeling that things are going to devolve even more.”

Leo said, “Good idea.  I’ll get Guang-Hong. You snag Michele and we will get going.”

Emil nodded and started towards the kiss and cry thinking Michele might still be there.  Emil nearly ran into him where he was standing in the middle of the hallway. When he looked up from his phone, there was a stunned expression on his face.

Michele said, “Emil, have you. . .”

Emil said, “Yeah, I heard.”

Michele said, “I can’t get home.”

Emil said, “I know.”

Michele asked, “What am I going to do?”

Emil said, “You are going to come with me, Leo, and Guang-Hong back to Prague and we will figure out things when we get there.”

Michele, defeated, said, “Okay.”

_At least Sara is in Russia with Mila.  I hope she is okay._

Emil said, “Let’s go get you changed and grab our stuff.  The sooner we can get out of here, the better, I think.”

Michele said, “Especially since we are foreigners, and visual ones at that.  I would hate to think but. . .”

Emil said, “Desperate people do strange things. And with the borders closing people will be panicking. “

Guang-Hong walked into the dressing room and said, “Maybe this will just be temporary and we can go home soon?”

Emil said, “I hope so.  I really hope so.”

Michele and Leo changed while Guang-Hong and Emil gathered everyone’s gear.  They weren’t far from the hotel that they all had been staying at. They quickly walked to the hotel.  

When the entered the lobby, Emil said, “Go pack your stuff and let’s meet in the lobby as soon as we can.”

The other boys nodded as they got on the elevator. They each got off on their floor.  Emil opened the door his hotel room. Once he was safely in the room, he broke down. He let the panic rush over him and let the tears run down his face. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

_How am I going to be able to take care of all of them?  None of us has a job and I am probably the only one who can get one. I doubt they have much money with them and we probably can’t get to any money they have at home.  And how I am going to live with Michele without him finding out how I feel?_

After a moment, he stood up and starting packing his stuff.

_I can worry about all that later.  Right now I need to get them somewhere safe. Maybe we should go to Momma’s?  The house is bigger than my apartment and she could help me keep them safe._

He picked up his phone, hoping it still worked. He pushed the contact for his mother.

His mother answered, “Emil?  Are you are okay?”

Emil replied, “Yes, momma.”

She asked, “Are you still in the country?”

Emil said, “I am about 3 hours outside of Prague.”

She let out a breath and said, “That’s good.”

Emil asked, “Momma, some of my friends were at a competition with me and. . . and they can’t go home. Can we. . . Can I . . . bring them there?”

She said, “Of course, Emil.  Your friends are always welcome here.  Is one of them that Italian boy?”

He blushed and replied, “Yes.”

She said, “Don’t worry.  I won’t tell him. Is his sister with him?”

“No.  She is in Russia.”

“That’s a problem.”

Emil sighed and said, “Yes.”

“When can I expect you?”

“We are packing right now, so a few hours?”

“By the bus?”

“No, Leo rented a car, so we are going to drive.”

“Be careful.”

“We will. Love you, Momma.”

“Love you too, Emil.”

Emil hung up the phone and finished packing his bag.  Michele was the only one in the lobby when Emil walked out of the elevator.

Emil asked, “Where is Leo and Guang-Hong?”

Michele shrugged and replied, “Haven’t seen them yet.”

Emil nodded.

Michele asked, “So, where are you taking us? Your apartment in Prague?  Can we all really live there?”

Emil said, “No, it’s too small.  That’s why I am taking you to my family’s farm. It’s only an hour and half from here and there is more room in the house and more resources. . .”

Michele said, “Should we find ourselves having to stay here longer than we hoped.”

Emil nodded.

Michele said, “Good thinking.  I wish those two would hurry up.  I feel so. . . exposed.”

Emil said, “They should be here soon.”

A few minutes later Leo and Guang-Hong exited the elevator.  

Leo said, “Hey, guys.  Sorry it took us so long.  We wanted to call our folks and let them know what was happening and that we were okay.”

Emil said, “Okay, but we should get going now.”

Leo nodded and said, “The car is in the parking garage.”

Emil said, “Lead the way.”

They followed Leo to his car.  

When they got to the car, Leo said, “Emil, if you don’t mind, I think you should drive.  You are the only one with an in country driver’s license. I have an international one, but I would feel better if you drove.”

Emil said, “No problem. I don’t mind.”  

They loaded all their luggage into the trunk of the car and got into the vehicle.  Michele climbed into the front passenger seat and Leo and Guang-Hong took the backseat.  

Emil said, “We are going to my family’s farm because there is more space for all of us compared to my small apartment.  They live a couple of hours from here. It’s not too far of a drive.”

The other boys nodded in a agreement. Emil carefully drove them through the countryside to his parents’ farm.  When they arrived, his mother greeted them at the door.

She said, “I am so glad you boys made it here safely.”

Leo said, “Thank you, ma’am.  Sorry to impose on you and your family, but thank you for allowing us to stay with you.”

She waved her hand in dismissal and said, “Don’t worry about it, honey.  Any friends of Emil are friends of the family. Come in, come in.”

The boys followed her into the house where the rest of the family was waiting to meet their guests.

Emil began the introductions, “You’ve already met my mother, Sofia.  That (pointing to his father) is my father, Roman.”

Roman said, “Hello, boys.”

Emil continued, “That is my older sister, Alexandra, and older brother, Thomas.”

“Pleasure.” Said Alexandra.

“Yo.” Said Thomas.

Michele thought _yo? Is he really related to Emil?_

Emil shook his head at his brother and said, “That is my younger brother, Lukas, and my younger sisters, Katerina and Gabriela.”

“Hello.” The girls shyly chorused.

Lukas just nodded his head at the newcomers. Emil frowned at Lukas’s response but didn’t say anything.

He said, “Everyone, this is Michele, Leo

and Guang-Hong.  They are all skaters and friends.”

Once the introductions were complete, everyone stood awkwardly in the living room for a moment. Then Sofia’s mother instincts took over and she said, “Let’s get your bags and get you boys settled.  We only have 1 spare bedroom so one of you will have to share with Emil and the other two can share the spare. Michele, since you have been friends with Emil so long, would you mind sharing with Emil?”

She looked at her son with a knowing glint in her eyes.  Emil blushed.

Michele replied, “Sure.”

Guang-Hong nearly died when he realized he was going to be sharing a room with Leo.

_Oh my God.  I have to sleep in the same room as Leo. How am I. . . Don’t panic.   Don’t Panic. You’re just friends, right?_

The boys took their suitcases to the rooms they would be staying in.

Sofia said, “I hope you boys get to go home soon, but you are welcome to stay as long as you need.”

Michele said, “Thank Mrs. Nekola.  We appreciate your kindness. Now I know where Emil gets it from.”

Emil blushed again.

Sofia said, “Please, call me Sofia or Mom. The other is so formal.”

Michele and the other boys nodded. Michele and Emil walked into Emil’s bedroom.

Michele thought as they entered the room _Emil has a wonderful family.  I wish I had family like this.  All I have is Sara and she is with Mila.  I am alone now._

Emil noticed the sad look on Michele’s face.

_Wonder what he is thinking about? Is staying with me that distasteful? Does he dislike me that much? Or does he know that I am gay and that bothers him?  There is only one bed in here. One of us may have to sleep on the floor._

Emil said, “There is only one bed.  It’s a king, so technically we could share it, but if you aren’t comfortable with that then I could sleep on the floor. Momma has plenty of blankets to make a pallet.  

Michele said, “I am not going to turn you out of your own bed, Emil.  We can share.”

Emil thought _Oh, God. I am going to get to sleep next to him.  I hope I don’t embarrass myself in my sleep._


	2. Pink Flowers

A few weeks later. . . 

 

The boys had fallen into a routine of helping the Nekola’s on the farm.  With their extra help, the Nekola’s could plant several more acres of crops. They planted foodstuffs in just in case they would have to survive on what they were growing.  They grew wheat, potatoes and corn in the big fields. Emil, Michele, and Leo, with their strength from training, were able to help plant and maintain the larger tracts of land.  Emil’s mother grew an herb and vegetable garden nearer to the house. It would give them diversity in food should they need it. Guang-Hong helped her with the garden. He was with Alexandria in the garden the first time it happened.  He felt a tickle in his throat.

He thought  _ my throat feels weird. Maybe I should go inside for a drink of water.   _

He started to cough and couldn’t seem to stop.  

Alexandria, concerned for her new friend, ran to his side and asked, “Are you okay?”

All Guang-Hong could do in response was cough.  Alexandria rubbed soothing circles on Guang-Hong’s back.  Finally, he coughed up something out of his throat. It was a few pink petals.

_ Oh no.  I have Loranth disease.  I should leave before I infect anyone. I am going to die. _

Guang-Hong felt a few tears run down his face. 

Alexandria, looking at the petals, asked, “Who?”

Guang-Hong rasped out, “Leo.”

Alexandria said, “You need to tell him.”

Guang-Hong said, “No.  I don’t want him faking it to keep me alive.”

Alexandria asked, “Will you get the surgery?”

Guang-Hong shook his head and said, “I would rather die than not have any emotions.” 

Alexandria nodded and said, “I understand.”

Guang-Hong said, “I should leave so I don’t infect anyone.”

Alexandria said, “Momma is not going to just let you leave like that, infected or not.”

Guang-Hong said, “But what about Emil?”

Alexandria said, “Yeah, we all know he is pining for his friend, Michele.  It is likely though he already has it and it just hasn’t manifested yet. And he will be like you.  He’d rather die than not love that boy.”

Guang-Hong and Alexandria stood in the garden with tears running down their faces, which is how Momma Nekola found them.

She asked, “What is wrong, loves?”

Alexandria said, “He has Loranth disease.”

Sofia said, “Oh.  Guang-Hong. Is it that American boy?”

Guang-Hong said, “You knew?”

Sofia smiled and said, “I am a mother.”

Sofia asked, “Why don’t you tell him.  I am pretty sure he cares for you, too.”

Guang-hong shook his head, “I don’t want him to fake it just to save me.”

Sofia reached out and stroked Guang-Hong’s hair and said, “We’ll do whatever you want, love. Will you get the surgery?”

Guang-Hong shook his head again. 

Sofia said, “Thought so.  We’ll take care of you here then.”

Guang-Hong gave in and nodded and said, “I want to work and help until I can’t.  Is that okay? I need something to do to keep my mind off all of this.”

Sofia said, “Of course.  You can keep helping Alexandria and I in the garden.”

Guang-Hong smiled at Sofia and said softly, “Thank you, for everything.”

Sofia gave Guang-Hong a hug and said, “Don’t mention it.  We’ll help you anyway we can.”

Guang-Hong asked again, “Are you sure you want me to stay? What if other people get it?”

Sofia replied, “We are not going to turn you out just because you are ill.  If others get it we will deal with it as we have too. It is probable that everyone has already been exposed. Don’t worry, no one will think this is your fault.”

Guang-Hong nodded. 

It was only a couple of days later when Guang-Hong saw Emil cough discreetly into his hand. Guang-Hong saw the splash of orange petals that he coughed up.  

Guang-Hong walked over to Emil and said, “You have it too, huh?”

Emil said, “Have what?”

Guang-Hong said,”Loranth disease.”

Emil asked, “How did you know?”

Guang-Hong replied, “I saw you cough up petals just now.  I have it too.”

Emil asked, “Going to get the surgery?”

Guang-Hong shook his head.

Emil said, “Me either.”

Guang-Hong said, “It’s Michele, isn’t it?”

Emil nodded.

Guang-Hong asked, “Are you going to tell him?”

Emil shook his head no and asked, “Are you going to tell Leo?”

Guang-Hong shook his head no. 

Emil sat down hard on the floor and said, “We are going to die from unrequited love. How dumb is that?”

Guang-Hong sat gingerly next to Emil and said, “Unrequited love is not stupid. We can’t help who we fall in love with. What’s stupid is that there is a flower that can kill us because of it.”

Emil said, “How do I tell my family that I am dying? They’ll want me to get the surgery and I can’t. . . I can’t live without emotions.  I would rather be dead than not feel anything.”

Guang-Hong said, “I know how you feel. Your mom and sister know about me. Alex was with me when I coughed up the first petals. They’ve been awesome.  You have a great family, Emil.”

Emil said, “Thanks.  They are pretty great.”

Another coughing fit overtook Emil, when he was done he had a little pile of orange flowers in his hand.  

“They look so harmless, like a butterfly flower, but it really is killing me, isn’t it.” Emil said.

Guang-Hong nodded and added, “You should tell your mother.”

Emil said, “I will.  I just need a little time to come to terms with it first.”

Guang-Hong nodded, got up off the floor, and said, “I’ll leave you alone then.  But if you need anything or need to talk, you know where to find me.” 

Emil said, “Thanks.  I appreciate it.”

That evening as they were all sitting around the dinner table Guang-Hong’s secret came out. He had a coughing fit after dinner at the table.  He couldn’t hide the pink flowers that were forced from his lungs. They fluttered across the table, leaving a splash of pink in their wake. 

Leo gasped and asked, “How long?”


	3. Orange Flowers

Once Guang-Hong quit coughing up the delicate pink petals, he said, “A while now.”

Leo asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Guang-Hong replied, “I didn’t want to worry you.”

Emil’s family quietly got up from the table and let the two friends be alone. 

Michele commented as they left, “I would hope that if my friend had something like that they wouldn’t suffer alone like Guang-Hong.”

Emil’s eyes slid away from Michele’s gaze.

_ Is there something he isn’t telling me? _

Leo asked, “Are you going to get the surgery?”

Guang-Hong shook his head and said, “No. I can’t.”

Leo asked, “Why?”

Guang-Hong replied, “I can’t live without emotion, without loving them.”

Leo, angry, asked, “Who is it? Who is so important that you are willing to die because of them? Do they even know?”

Guang-Hong said, “I haven’t told them.”

Leo asked, “Why?”

Guang-Hong said, “I don’t want them to fake loving me just to keep me alive.”

Leo asked, “But what if. . . they loved you too? Then you would die for no reason.”

Guang-Hong sighed and asked,  “Do you?”

Leo, confused, asked, “Do I?”

Guang-Hong said, “Love me?”

Leo said, “Eh, yes.”

Guang-Hong coughed up some more petals. 

When he stopped coughing, he said, “It’s you.”

Leo asked, “Me?”

Guang-Hong said, “The one that is causing my Loranth disease.”

Leo said, “Oh.  Guang-Hong, damn it! Why didn’t you tell me? You suffered unnecessarily.”

Guang-Hong, looking away, said, “I didn’t want you to lie to me out of pity.”

Leo put a hand on Guang-Hong’s cheek and moved his face back towards him. Leo leaned over and softly kissed Guang-Hong on the lips. 

He said, “It’s not pity. I do love you. I’d be lost without you.”

Guang-Hong started crying. Leo stood up from the table and opened his arms for Guang-Hong.   He gathered the smaller boy in his arms and held him while they both cried tears of joy and relief. Later, Emil’s family watched as the boys went upstairs with smiles on their faces. 

Alexandria said, “Looks like Guang-Hong is going to be alright, huh?”

Emil nodded and said, “Yep. I wish everyone could be that lucky.”

_ But there is no way that Michele likes me that way. I am going to die. But I am happy that Guang-Hong worked it out with Leo.  Someone should get a happy ending.   
_

*************

His mother was in the kitchen doing that evening’s dishes when he approached her. 

Emil said, “Momma.”

Hearing the worried note in her son’s voice, Sofia turned around and looked at Emil. 

Sofia said, “What is it, Emil?”

Emil said, “I. . . have it. Momma, I am going to die.”

Tears started running down Emil’s face. 

Sofia sighed and motioned for her son to sit down at the kitchen table.

Sofia said, “I was afraid this might happen.  Are you going to tell him?”

Emil replied, “No, Momma.  I can’t. I don’t want him to be with me out of sympathy or pity.”

Sofia nodded and asked, “Will you get the surgery?”

Emil shook his head sadly and said, “I couldn’t live that way. I don’t want to be without emotion. Not to feel love or joy. Not to be able to feel for my family and friends. It’d be awful. I’d rather die.”

Sofia started crying.

Emil said, “Please don’t cry, Momma.”

_ My baby boy is going to die because he loves too much.  _

Through the tears she asked, “Won’t you reconsider the surgery?”

Emil sighed and said, “I’ll think about it, but I am not going to make any promises.”

Sofia got up the hug her son.  Neither one of them noticed the eavesdropper who snuck carefully away. He held his hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t make any noise.  He crept up the stairs to Emil’s bedroom and sat on the bed. It was there he allowed himself to cry for his best friend.

_ I’m going to lose them both.  Sara is already gone and doesn’t need me and Emil is going to die. How could anyone not love him?  If I find out who it is that’s killing him, I’m gonna. . .  _

Michele took a deep breath to calm himself and wiped the tears from his face.  

_ I have to be strong and supportive for him.  _

Emil walked into his bedroom a few moments later, surprised to see Michele in the room.

Emil asked, “Everything okay?”

_ No! My best friend is dying and won’t even tell me. Everything is not fine.  _

Michele said, “As it can be.”

Emil nodded and asked, “Anything you want to talk about?”

_ He is worried about me?  Why? He’s  _ **_dying_ ** _ and he is worried about me! _

Michele said, “No.  It’s something I need to think about first.”

Emil nodded and said, “I understand.  Just let me know if you want to talk.”

Michele said, “Same.  If there is something bothering you, you know you can talk to me, right?  I’d like to think that we are at least friends.”

_ Does he know?  Nah. There is no way Momma or Guang-Hong told him.  I’m just being paranoid.  _

Emil said, “I will.”

_ Please, tell me, Emil. So I can find out who I need to kill because they are killing my best friend.  _

 

The Next Day. . .

 

Guang-Hong was in the house talking to Leo when he was taken over by a coughing fit that sent him to his knees.  The cough was a deep one emanating from his chest.  

Guang-Hong gasped,”It hurts.”

Leo asked, “Are you okay? What can I do?”

Before Guang-Hong could answer, he had another coughing fit.  This time he could feel something in his throat. He coughed and retched until finally he coughed up a ball of roots that was slick with blood. 

Leo asked, “Are you okay?”

Guang-Hong nodded and rasped, “I think that was the last of the plant. I should be okay now.”

Leo said, “I hope so.  I’d hate to think I almost lost you because I was afraid to tell you how I feel.”

Guang-Hong said, “It’s alright.  Everything turned out okay for us.”

_ But poor Emil.   
_

*****

A few weeks later

 

Emil, having just come in from working in the field with Michele, started coughing and then collapsed in the living room.  Michele managed to keep him from hitting the floor.

Michele, looking with horror at the bloodied petals, yelled, “Someone help!  Something is wrong with Emil!”

Sophia ran into the living room and saw the boys surrounded by bloodied flowers. 

She said, “Can you put him on the couch?”

Michele nodded and moved the now frail body to the couch. 

Michele said, “He’s been ill with Loranth for a while, hasn’t he?”

Sophia nodded and said with a warble in voice, “He does have Loranth disease.”

Michele looked from Emil to his mother and asked, “Why didn’t he tell me?”

Sophia said, “I don’t know, but it’s going to kill him.”

Michele asked, “Do you know who?”

Sophia nodded. 

Michele asked, “Can you tell me?”

She shook her head and said, “He wouldn’t want me to.”

Michele said, “He’s just going to let it kill him.”

Sophia didn’t respond, but the tears on her face were enough of an answer.

About that time Emil regained consciousness. 

Michele asked, “Are you okay?”

Emil replied, “I’m fine.”

Michele said, “No.  No, you are not. Are you really going to let this kill you?”

Emil looked over at his mother who shrugged her shoulders. 

Emil said, “I am not going to get the surgery.”

Michele asked, “Will you tell me who it is?”

Emil said, “No.”

Michele, exasperated, said, “But you’re going to die!”

Emil nodded and said, “I know. I’d rather die than have no emotions or even lose how I feel about this person.”

Michele asked, “Why won’t you tell me who it is?  Maybe they love you back and are too afraid to say. You’d rather die than take a chance?”

Michele looked down at the floor, cringing at the sight of the bloodied petals. 

Emil said, “I don’t want him to say that he loves me just to keep me from dying.  I don’t want pity. I couldn’t live that way.”

_ He said he.  Maybe it could really be? Nah, I doubt it but I should take the chance anyways. I couldn’t live with myself if. . .  _

Emil started coughing again. He sat up so he could breathe.  It was getting worse. A shower of orange flowers fell from his lips.

_ I’ll be at the point of no return soon.  Then there will be no saving me, surgery or otherwise. I probably just have a day or two before that happens.  _

Not having the energy to hold himself up, Emil slumped against the couch. 

Michele sighed and said, “You really are going to die for him, and leave me all alone.”

Emil whispered, “Ah, I. . . sorry.”

Michele sat down on the couch next to Emil and said, “I’ve known you had it for awhile.  I accidentally heard you tell your mom about it. I had hoped that you trusted me enough to confide in me, but you didn't.  Did you know how much that hurt? It hurts almost as much as watching my best friend die because he won’t confess his feelings to someone.”

Emil said, “What if it were you?”

Michele thought  _ I could only be so lucky.  _

Michele said, “Then I would tell you that I love you too, and that it’s not a lie or pity. It’s that you are my best friend, and I have spent these past few weeks trying to imagine what it would be like for you to be gone.  I. . . just can’t. It would leave a hole in my life that I could never fill, and when I realized that, that’s when I knew. I knew that I loved you. Is it . . . me?”

Emil nodded and then closed his eyes. 

_ I feel so drained.  _

He passed out again in Michele’s arms. Michele maneuvered Emil so that he was laying in his lap. 

_ He is still breathing so that’s good.  I hope I didn’t wait until it was too late.  _


	4. Epilogue

Two years later 

 

Emil said, “Hey, Leo, I hear that the US is finally reopening its borders.”

Leo said, “Yes, but only to citizens. They won’t let Guang-Hong in, so we will be staying with your family a while longer if that’s okay.”

Emil said, “It’s completely fine.  Michele didn’t go back to Italy when it opened a year ago.”

Michele, walking up to Emil, putting an arm around his shoulders, and kissing his cheek, added, “That’s because there was nothing there for me. You’re here. Sara’s in Russia still and I am sure our apartment and possessions are long gone.”

Emil looked sad.  “I’m sorry, Michele.”

Michele smiled up at Emil and said, “Don’t be. I traded up. Totally worth it.”

Emil blushed and smiled back at Michele.

Leo said, “I know what you mean.”

Emil asked, “Why’d the US take so long to re-open?”

Leo shrugged and said, “My parents said the population was cut in half by the disease. Almost no one would get the surgery and a lot of people died.  That caused a lot of internal problems. It was bad over there for a while. Not enough people to run the infrastructure.”

Emil said, “Oh.”

Michele said, “Next time we randomly visit another planet, I hope they are better prepared to contain things like this.”

Leo said, “Me too.  It has taken a long time for things to get back to normal-ish.  A few seeds on someone’s spacesuit sure caused a lot of damage.”

Emil said sadly, “Things will never be the same for us.”

Michele said, “Yeah, our skating careers are done.”

Leo asked, “What are you two gonna do?”

Emil looked at Michele and said, “Probably stay right here and help with the family farm.  We are doing pretty good, thanks to the extra labor and need for food since imports have been low.  We can sell as much as we can grow.”

Michele nodded in the affirmative.

_ Farming is hard but rewarding.  Not the life I saw for myself before this, but I am happy here with Emil and his family. _

Emil asked, “What about you?”

Leo replied, “We’ll stay here as long as your mother will let us or until the US opens back up to immigrants. And then I don’t know. Go back to school maybe?”

Sofia walked up on the conversation and said, “No matter what you boys decide to do, you always have a home here and you can always come back if you need too.”

The boys chorused, “Thank you, Momma  Nekola.” 

Sofia said, “Now come inside and wash up.  It’s almost dinner time.”

The boys followed her into the house, each assured of their place in this unusual family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Be sure to check out all the other great fics and art for this event. And come by and hi say on [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell) and check out our Discord channel.


End file.
